


A Nomads Daydream

by juelchenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Company Owner!Niall, Ed Sheeran is in there somewhere, English Major! Harry, F/M, Louis doesn't know what to do, M/M, Oh, also Niall likes models, how did that even happen, just like Zayn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juelchenn/pseuds/juelchenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been 'on the road' for years. When he finally returns to Dublin to meet his old friend Niall, he meets Niall's new friend Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nomads Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Now let me warn you, I know hardly anything about One Direction. Everything I write is based on the guy's characters in other fanfictions.   
> Also, I am the slowest writer known to mankind (I think), sorry!

Louis fancies himself a nomad. He has been to almost every European country and stayed longer than your typical vacation, too. His friends are everywhere and they always have a couch to spare for the British boy whose stories can fill volumes of books. Like the story about how he learned to ride a horse on a Texas ranch but still has the worst American accent because the shithead of a ranch owner was actually a Brit, too. Or about how he lived with a Mexican family of ten in Los Angeles and not only learned Spanish, but accidentally joined a gang as well. Then there was a time in Berlin where he stayed with an aspiring artist and went out every night tagging walls and watching Zayn spray the most amazing pictures after they fucked each other into what Zayn called his 'artsy zone'. His own face is out there somewhere in Berlin and it looks fucking awesome. Louis is a fucking painting, how cool is that?

  
The only story Louis can't tell is the one about how he stayed in one place for longer than three months. They had always told Louis that there was a time for everything in life. When he couldn't interest himself in any one of the girls in middle school it just wasn't his time to fall in love yet. When he didn't even get accepted into the crappiest colleges he applied to while all the lads got into amazing schools it wasn't his time. It also wasn't his time the year after. Or the year after that. Or any year in between then and now really. So Louis does what he is best at and that is working jobs no one wants for a while, making friends and moving on before he gets too attached, because, let's face it, there aren't many opportunities for promotion in a meat factory, especially when you're doing your work off the books.

  
He's tried to apply to colleges wherever he was, though. College in Texas was full of hill billy country kids who thought Louis was oh-so-posh, he didn't even end up applying after all. All LA schools sent him their deepest regrets and the thought of him and Zayn fucking in art school wasn't too bad, but after all Louis is no artist.  
Now Louis is on the way to Dublin to stay with an old friend, one of the first he had met after school. They'd met in Berlin when Louis had been there for the first time and he was the reason Louis knew Zayn in the first place. Niall Horan is by no means an artist, but he is head-in-the-clouds type who attracts artists and all kinds of shady people. If Louis is honest with himself he definitely belongs in the second category. 

  
There still is that gang tattoo that he had thought was a family tattoo for his LA family. It is kind of an aztec symbol that looks cool as shit and when papa Montez had invited him to get it Louis had felt like he'd found his long lost family. He was presented with a gun and rosary once he got home and, fuck, he didn't think anything of it until they all got into a black van with dark windows. They drove to some house and Louis was told to take the driver's seat and start driving as soon as everyone was back in the car. Then Louis didn't think much of the black hoodies and hushed voices, instead he sang along to Mrs. Montez' favorite Enrique Iglesias album.

  
He didn't find out what he had been part of until they watched the news the next day. It is a weird feeling, Louis thinks. He is unbelievably proud that the Montez family had deemed him worthy of being an accessory to murder, but also, _they had deemed him worthy of being an accessory to murder_.

Needless to say he didn't stay for long after that. With a last meal of Mrs. Montez' (absolutely delicious) fajitas Louis had left the next week, promising he would return the next year. He never did. Actually, Louis hasn't been to the U.S. Eversince the Mexican incident as Niall likes to call it.

  
Niall, right. Of course he is nowhere in sight when Louis arrives at the airport, but that is to be expected. He's always busy doing one thing or the other, which usually means doing nothing important. Or, nothing important to anyone but Niall himself. He has a real job now, is boss of his own little company and Louis knows Niall has moved into a bigger apartment with even more room for guests and Louis is a regular at that.  
The last time they met Niall's house guest was some ginger musician Louis can barely remember the name of. He thinks the guy is a kind of a big deal in London, but most of Niall's former house guests are big deals somewhere. Louis defies the rule.

  
The bus from the airport is almost empty, but it's late and out of season, tourists hardly ever come during this time, no matter where in the world you are, because it's fucking freezing. By the time Louis gets to Niall's new apartment he just wants to sleep, but he has to go through saying hi and being amazed by everything that has changed.

  
And, wow, a lot has changed. The house Niall lives in now is old, but it's beautiful and renovated on the inside. It still looks kind of old, but Niall's apartment is is very clean and modern and just wow.

  
There are bits and pieces of memorabilia, things Louis remember from when they went to Spain during one summer, a huge painting that has Zayn written all over it. Not really though, because Zayn paints pictures of o-faces and the one in Niall's hallway is some girl Niall used to shag. She's pretty, some wannabe model if Louis remembers correctly, but then Niall has shagged so many girls, it's hard to keep track.

  
Niall sees Louis looking at whats-her-face and grins. “Britta, I think,” he says, then shrugs. “Met her in Berlin, when I visited. Remember, the one with the hair.” He makes movements down his body to show Louis how exactly Britta's (Louis doubts that really was her name) hair fell and then shrugs again. “One of them anyways. Whatever. Come on, you gotta meet my boy Harry.”

  
They enter the living room and Niall gestures towards a boy sitting on the couch. A drop dead gorgeous boy sitting on the couch, Louis has to correct himself. He smiles at the boy.

  
“'m Louis. Good to meet you,” Louis says, trying to play it cool before he sits down on Niall's freakishly big couch. Ten people could fit on here and still be comfortable, it's freaking awesome.

  
Harry nods and smiles back. “Harry Styles. You're Niall's best mate, yeah? Heard all about you.”

  
Harry Style's voice is deep and beautiful and it might as well be velvet because Louis wants to lay down on it and have it wrapped around him and.. Louis needs to focus.  
“Don't give him any ideas, Styles. Louis's gonna cost me enough as it is.” Niall bumps his fist into Louis' arm but Louis doesn't even really notice. “Harry was just telling me about his school in London. Awesome, right? London, man!”

  
Now Louis does have to smile. It's what Niall does, really. He can be so excited about the smallest things, like Harry's school being in London or Louis winning a pen at the fair. There is no way anyone can hate Niall like that because, how can that not be a just lovable trait? Of course it makes him an easy target for weird people (like Louis). Louis can't ponder on it anymore, because after Harry takes a sip of his beer he starts explaining his problems.

  
Harry speaks slowly, stretching his sentences out over mountains and valleys. He's been there, Louis thinks. He's seen them, the landscapes of Harry's voice and their rough nature under smooth brises and a golden sun. Louis feels like he is riding Soarin' in Disney World, smelling California's oranges and what not. Hell, it's as if he can taste the sunsweet berries of the earth. Harry's voice paints a picture perfect world with all the damn colors of the wind and Louis is going full Disney. Someone should probably help him, but when Louis tries to get Niall to be his savior and shoots him a look before rolling his eyes at how stupid Harry is (he's probably not), Niall doesn't seem to care, he just laughs and finishes his beer.

  
„Sucks for you, man, sucks for you.“ Louis doesn't know what exactly sucks for Harry, but he knows that Niall probably is right. That thing must really suck. Suddenly Louis is feeling for Harry. Poor young Harry batteling a really sucky thing in his life. They should all sing a song to make it go away and maybe then he and Harry can live in piece without the men of his tribe trying to kill Harry. Or Harry's tribe trying to kill him? The comparison has Louis confused. Fucking white people anyways. Killing all the damn buffalos and shit.

  
„It's a neverending circle, mate“, Harry says and Louis blinks. „Never ends, that kind of shit.“

  
„A hoop“, Louis adds to finish the line. As if anyone cares, it's just his... Is that OCD already? Because if it is Louis is okay with it. Disney is okay, music is okay, who really cares anyways? „A circle is a hoop.“

  
„Harry's been to school, you know.“ Niall sits down and puts three full bottles of beer on the table. “Fucking moron.”

  
“I know man, in London,” Louis says and Harry nods reassuringly, his eyes wide, as if Louis is a small child. Which Louis is not, obviously, but also doesn't mind being if it involves Harry Styles looking like that.

  
“How'd you know that? He didn't say anything 'bout London.”

  
They are quiet for a moment, Harry and Louis taking in what Niall just said. Harry, however, seems to know Niall well enough and he is the first one to start laughing while Louis has to come to terms with the fact that he really is back.

  
“You told me, Nialler, you fucking told me.” Louis sounds unimpressed, but Harry's glorious laughter makes Louis want to join in more than anything. He allows himself a smirk while Niall seems genuinely confused by what is going on. How is he the boss of his own company again? It's situations like this that make Louis wonder how Niall is able to do anything really. He can see the Irishman in meetings just telling a few jokes and being alltogether stupid until the other party signs whatever he wants them to.


End file.
